


Of Names, Nicknames and Secret Relationships

by Arvari



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Nicknames, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Relationship, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvari/pseuds/Arvari
Summary: Loki always calls him Stark in front of the others.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 322





	Of Names, Nicknames and Secret Relationships

Loki always calls him _Stark_ in front of the others.

“Good morning, Stark,” he says when he pretends he didn’t wake up by Tony’s side twenty minutes ago.

“Do I look like your _maid_ , Stark? I believe you’re capable of bringing your own coffee,” he groans when Tony tries to relieve him of his coffee mug. (But then he surrenders the coffee anyway and goes to get a new one.)

“I still don’t understand how can a single human be _this_ irritating,” he mutters when Tony annoys him with his constant remarks. (But in a good way, always. As he proves by sneaking a kiss on Tony’s lips as soon as possible.)

“Will you _watch your back_ , Stark, so I don’t have to constantly do it for you?!” he yells when Tony gets hit during a mission, an edge of dread in his voice. (And Tony doesn’t want to get his hopes too high, but it’s almost like the god really _cares_.)

“Was that you who ordered pizza again, Stark? Careful, your ass might get too big to fit into that suit of yours,” he smirks as he takes a piece of pizza straight from Tony’s hand. (And at night, he proceeds to convince Tony how much he _adores_ his bubble butt.)

“I… I don’t think I can do this anymore, Stark,” he whispers when it’s morning again and it’s time to leave and pretend.

He never calls him _Tony_. He’s tried once, soon after joining the team. Loki called him _Stark_ so stubbornly that Tony ended up yelling at him to fucking use his first name, thank you very much.

But it didn’t sound right to either of them.

Not this first name, anyway.

Loki only calls him _Anthony_ when they’re alone.

“Good morning, Anthony,” he smiles when Tony opens his eyes in the morning, still fogged with sleep.

“You’re working too much, Anthony. I’d tell you to go to bed, but I suppose coffee must suffice for now, right?” he cocks his eyebrow, handing Tony a mug of delicious brown liquid. (Tony swears Loki makes the best coffee in the world.)

“My Anthony,” Loki moans when Tony decides he needs a break and presses Loki against the worktable and his body against Loki’s.

“Are you sure it’s only your shoulder, Anthony?” he asks while he’s healing Tony’s injury. “Nothing else? It looked… terrifying.” (Yes, it’s just his shoulder. But God, his god really _does_ care.)

“What a sight you are, my dear Anthony,” Loki murmurs at night when Tony’s trembling underneath him. (And Tony just goes _weak_ every time Loki calls him that.)

“I… I just can’t,” he bites his lip, avoiding Tony’s eyes. “I can’t help it. I _love_ you, Anthony.”

Tony… He calls Loki many names.

“Jesus, Lokes, it’s eight in the morning, let me _sleep_ ,” he groans when Loki wakes him up with a kiss.

“Thanks for the coffee, Lokitty,” he grins as he relieves Loki of his morning coffee. (And then he watches the god’s hips sway as he goes to get a new one from the kitchen. It’s an amazing sight, really.)

“I’m not irritating, my dear little blueberry muffin,” he laughs when Loki pretends to brood, even though Tony can definitely see the little smile tugging at his lips.

“Thanks for the healing, Sabrina,” he sighs when his shoulder finally stops hurting. “Your hands really are magical.”

“No, you’re definitely not touching my ass tonight, Twiggy,” he scoffs, trying to wriggle out of Loki’s arms. “Why would you even want to, if you think it’s so big? Hey. Stop grinning like that. I said no touching and I meant it. I’m telling you, stop… Alright, maybe you could touch just a _little_...”

“Yeah, I love you too, Loki,” he says to Loki who’s desperately trying to avoid his eyes. “But that doesn’t explain what is it that you can’t do anymore.”

“You… _what_?” Loki blinks.

“I love you?” Tony says, arching his eyebrow. “Yeah, sorry, I thought it was painfully obvious, wasn’t it? You love me, I love you, we’re just not ready, to say it out loud yet.”

“ _You_...” Loki breathes out, his eyes going impossibly wide.

“Right. I might have been wrong. But come on, honey, you didn’t really think I only have you for the sex, no matter how amazing it is, did you? I mean, all the cuddling and kissing and… Okay, I probably should have told you weeks ago. Months, even. I just didn’t want to scare you off, because I _really_ care about–”

He is silenced by Loki’s lips pressing against his in a hungry, desperate, but surprisingly short kiss.

“Say it again,” Loki murmurs against his mouth.

“I love you,” Tony smiles.

“No. Not that. I mean… That, too,” Loki says, his breath hot on Tony’s face. “But my name. Say my name again. You never say my name, you always call me Lokes or Lokitty, or… or Princess or a million other stupid nicknames, but you never call me–”

“Loki,” Tony whispers. “I love you, Loki.”

He feels Loki’s lips smile against his. The god’s eyes are closed, his forehead resting against Tony’s, his arms wrapped around the inventor, who kind of feels like being held by a boa constrictor, but he quite honestly loves every second of it.

“And I love you,” Loki sighs. “My dear, _dear_ Anthony.”

Tony… he calls Loki many names.

“Morning, sweetheart,” he mumbles sleepily when Loki pulls him closer in bed.

“Pancakes? Oh, thanks, sunshine. What did I do to deserve such a feast?” he beams as he is handed a plate with his breakfast in the common living room.

“Could you find my screwdriver, Rudolph? I’d swear I put it right here...” he murmurs in his workshop, holding a part of his latest invention in place and desperately looking around.

“What, you thought I’d forget about our anniversary? Tough luck, honey. Fancy a dinner in a fancy restaurant, Your Highness?” he smiles, presenting Loki with a new Armani suit.

“Christ, Loki, _more_ ,” he moans a few hours later in their bed, burying his fingers in Loki’s hair. “Loki. Loki… _LOKI_!”

But Loki, he rarely calls him anything but _Anthony_.

“Good morning, Anthony,” he mutters, burying his face in Tony’s hair. “Go back to sleep if you want. I’m not ready to get up yet.”

“While I agree that it’s a _lot_ of calories, Anthony,” he says, stealing a bite straight from Tony’s fork, “I’m sure we can find a way to burn them later, can’t we?” (“Too much information!” Clint yells and Tony laughs.)

“Here, my darling Anthony. Your screwdriver,” Loki smiles, ignoring Bruce’s pointed look, because Bruce apparently knows all too well that it was Loki who made the screwdriver disappear in the first place.

“I… Oh, love. This is… it’s...” he stares at the suit, for once at a loss for words. (And Tony, as always, enjoys the fact that he’s managed to rob the god of his eloquence.)

“Yes. Come on, my dear Anthony,” Loki growls, feral, biting the soft flesh on Tony’s neck. “Again. Say my name. _Say my name_.”

And Tony does.


End file.
